


50 Ways to Say Goodbye

by MarquisDeMindfangette (KittyCreative)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is bad with commitment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Open Relationships, as you will see, but tbh its a really unhealthy one, i have tumblr, idk - Freeform, idk what else to tag, maybe smut later, the-jefferson-pamphlet, theres gon be 50 chapters tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCreative/pseuds/MarquisDeMindfangette
Summary: And then there was the day Thomas had lost it. Alex had come home and came home and said hello to Thomas like a normal day. He gave him a few soft kisses and enough attention to fill up all the time he hadn't spent with his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter with have the Chapter title in it, the Chapter title will be bolded.

     Everybody had always asked Thomas "How can you handle Alex?" "Wow, I can't believe you're relationship with Alexander is so strong." "You must be really nice to let him sleep with all those other men."

     The problem was, he can't handle the man know as Alexander Hamilton.

     They had negotiated it very thoroughly when the relationship started. Alex didn't want to be held down, he wanted to be able to go out, sleep with whomever he wanted, but also to have Thomas. And Thomas had just wanted Alex to have fun, but still be his.

     And it had worked out in the beginning. Most nights, Alex would cuddle with Thomas during the day, eat dinner, then go out and come back the next morning.

     It had been okay. That was- until the first night Hamilton had come back with hickeys littering his neck that were not put there by Thomas.

     He knew he shouldn't have been jealous, he said it was okay. He said Alex could sleep with whomever he wanted, as long as he came back the next morning.

     It had gone on for a few months before it got worse. Or, it had gone on that way until Thomas finally blew up. Before he finally couldn't take it.

     There was a point where Alex stopped coming home in the mornings and would disappear for a few days, then come back like nothing was wrong. Like Thomas hadn't been worrying about him. Like Thomas hadn't stayed up night after night until falling to sleep after refusing to until Alex had gotten home.

     And then there was the day Thomas had lost it. Alex had come home and came home and said hello to Thomas like a normal day. He gave him a few soft kisses and enough attention to fill up all the time he hadn't spent with his boyfriend.

     But then came the night, way sooner than expected. Alex had gotten up like he was going to get his stuff so he could go off with somebody again, but then he stopped. He stopped, turned to Thomas and went "Oh... I remembered that I- uh...-" He went quiet, pausing before taking a deep breath and continuing,"- I don't think we should really continue this- relationship."

     And Thomas froze. He didn't speak, he didn't turn to look away from Alex, hell, anybody looking close enough could see that his breath even hitched for a second and then, Hamilton opened his mouth, making it all the much worse for Thomas.

     "You know I just- I don't really like being held down and... well.... this is kind of holding me down. So I was thinking, maybe we should just break it off."

     Jefferson lost it. The second he opened his mouth, the words just started spewing out.

     "Really. Really?? I stayed here for months on end while you went out and fucked some- some stranger! I acted like it was fine, I thought it was fine..... Then you'd come home, absolutely wrecked because of somebody else and you'd pretend you were mine until it was time for yet another sexcapade. I waited. I stayed here and waited for you to come home every day and-"

     It kept going until he finally noticed Alexander looking down like he'd just kicked a puppy, then he stopped. He stopped and just sighed.

     "Go on. Get your stuff and go find somebody who will fuck you silly and then kick you out the next morning. Don't you think for one second, though, that you will find somebody who will ever, _ever_ be as patient with you as I have ever been."

     "I-"  
  
**"Goodbye, Alexander."**


End file.
